


Выбор без выбора

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Уён незарегистрированная ведьма, которая хочет жить.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Выбор без выбора

Дьявол снимает запонки, кладёт их на прикроватную тумбу, стягивает уже развязанный галстук, расстёгивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Уён наблюдает за ним, подпирая дверной косяк плечом. Понтуется, как есть понтуется. Но с таким телом грешно не. Длинные стройные ноги, отличная задница, талия, разворот плеч – Уёну интересно, как это тело выглядит без одежды.  
– О, ты уже закончил, – говорит Дьявол, поворачиваясь к Уёну. Глаза ещё такие удивлённые-удивлённый, мол какая неожиданность, а я тебя только заметил (ага, конечно, театр одного актёра, где потеряли Оскар, дорогой падший). – Подумал, ты всё-таки решил утопиться.  
Уён скалится в ответ:  
– Не дождёшься.  
Уён отлепляется от косяка, но идёт не к Дьяволу, Уён идёт к бару. Казалось бы не первый раз, а всё равно после глотка чего покрепче как-то легче. Спасибо Дьявол никак это не комментирует – он вообще неожиданно для своей персоны понимающий и спасибо ему за это – просто закатывает рукава на два загиба (и зачем, спрашивается, если рубашка всё равно полетит на пол).  
– Будешь? – спрашивает Уён.   
Больше ради приличия, конечно, Дьявол никогда не соглашается. Он и сейчас отрицательно качает головой, усевшись на кровать, молча наблюдает, как Уён откручивает у маленькой бутылочки виски, что ли, крышку, опустошает её на четверть глотком прямо из горлышка. Ждёт. Уёну иногда от этой галантности тошно так что хоть на стены лезь, если честно. Но сегодня вроде бы ничего так, больше можно не пить (пойло, кстати, гадостное, надо не забыть сфоткать этикетку, чтобы знать, что покупать не надо ни при каких обстоятельствах).  
Уён ставит бутылочку на барную стойку, подходит к Дьяволу близко, так, что если Дьявол вдруг сведёт ноги, они столкнутся коленями. Лицо у него всё-таки красивое сегодня, даже лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Уён тянется рукой, касается щеки – кожа мягкая, нежная – ведёт вверх, к волосам – жестковатые, вытравленные в медовый блонд, но уже приятно отросшие в родной цвет у корней. Дьявол тянется за рукой, льнёт к прикосновению.   
Что никогда не меняется, так это взгляд. Дьявол может выглядеть кем угодно, звучать как угодно, менять пластику движений от облика к облику, но, видимо, даже в его случае глаза являются зеркалом души. И Уёну каждый раз в окно выйти хочется и горло сжимает спазмом, и (не) смотри на меня так.  
Дьявол запускает руки Уёну под халат, тянет ближе к себе – Уёну приходится упереться коленом в кровать меж его розведённых ног и руками в плечи, чтобы не упасть – горячие ладони тут же ложатся на поясницу.  
– Как обычно презираешь нижнее белье?  
Вроде вполне обычный вопрос, с издёвкой даже, но мурашки срываются от того как сказано, от тона голоса и интонаций.  
Уён запускает обе руки Дьяволу в волосы, тянет вниз, заставляя запрокинуть голову, наклоняется, чтобы практически нос в нос.  
– Смысл, если всё равно раздеваться.  
– А если у меня кинк? – Дьявол опускает руки Уёну на задницу, сжимает ощутимо, немного разводя половинки в сторону.   
Уён придвигается ещё ближе, коленом надавливает на его стояк. Губы касаются губ едва-едва. Это всё ещё не считается поцелуем, но Уён проводит языком по своей нижней губе, задевая чужие, и медленно поднимает взгляд к дьявольским глазам. От пылающего там огня, от близости, от горячих рук на своём теле – от всего этого по отдельности и вместе живот поджимается сладко-сладко. Уён и не замечает, как у него встаёт.  
– Что же ты делаешь, – больше выдыхает, чем произносит Дьявол. Падает спиной на кровать, утягивая на себя Уёна. – Моя самая драгоценная ведьма.  
Не смей говорить такие слова, тем более с таким выражением на лице хочется кричать Уёну. Но Уён только стонет в поцелуй, когда Дьявол касается его члена.

  
Уён просыпается мягко, сразу и четко осознавая, что уже не спит, но не торопится вставать. Он даже телефон в руки не берёт – торопиться всё равно некуда, они всегда снимают номера на несколько суток, время точно есть, а портить приятную негу проклятым гаджетом с его вечными плохими новостями не хочется.  
Пришедшая к равновесию сила приятно струится в теле, дышится снова легко, полной грудью, мир ощущается чётко и ясно. Уён любит этот первый месяц после, всё время ощущаешь себя сильным и на подъёме, то и дело кажется, что горы будут сворачиваться по щелчку пальцев. Опасная иллюзия, с ней надо быть осторожным и не упиваться.   
В целом первый месяц Уён правда сильнее и продуктивнее: зелья получаются лучше, на чары и проклятия тратится меньше сил, потоки магии видятся отчетливее. Потом, недели с пятой, всё постепенно меркнет, притупляется. Травы быстрее вянут, зелья всё обиднее не получаются, чары сбоят. Сила закрывается внутри тела, перестанет выходит во внешний мир, не принимает ничего извне, и, законсервированная, вступает сама с собой в конфликт.   
Состояние ухудшается день ото дня, пока Уён либо не обращается к Дьяволу, либо не смиряется, подписывая себе приговор. Смерть, правда, грозит месяце на пятом, но Уён старается до такого не доводить, и встречается с Дьяволом каждые месяца три – уже не свежачок, но ещё не начал гнить.  
Посмотреть бы в глаза тому умнику, который решил, что ведьмам будет весело зависеть от секса. Ты либо спишь с демоном, с которым заключаешь контракт, либо умираешь. Причем умираешь ты и в том случае, если контракт не заключаешь – сила уже в тебе, ты рождаешься с ней, но без контракта она не находит выхода и сжигает тебя изнутри очень быстро и очень больно.  
Ни для кого не секрет, что ведьмы изначально искусственно созданные создания, но какой же надо было обладать извращённой фантазией, чтобы додуматься до подобного.   
Это потом уже, вследствии разных волнений и прочих революционных событий, популяция ведьм начала увеличиваться стихийно и самостоятельно, выстреливая ребёнком-ведьмой у самых разных людей и тварей. Самые первые ведьмы создавались путём сложных ритуалов, модификаций, и всё тех же контрактов с демонам. Альтернатив контрактам нет – эксперименты ставило не одно поколение ведьм, но ничего рабочего так и не нашли. Да и до сих пор пытаются подобрать хоть что-то, что могло бы заменить секс, Уён послеживает за новостями ведьминской общины.   
Всё ещё либо контракт и секс каждый квартал, либо копай себе могилу. Выбор без выбора во всей его красе.  
Уён всё-таки встаёт, когда желудок окончательно просыпается и требует своё законное пожрать. Три шага к телефону, тридцать секунд на заказ завтрака в номер, три шага обратно к постели. Уён падает в неё лицом, неуклюже накидывает край одеяла на спину. Персонал отеля сказал, что завтрак будет в течении десяти минут, по хорошему надо подниматься и идти в душ. Торопится всё ещё некуда, но чем дальше, тем ощутимее внезапно тревога копошится в груди.   
Анализ этого чувства и своих ощущений не даёт ничего – объективных причин для тревоги нет. Но и игнорировать её нельзя, не сейчас, когда Уён практически дышит миром. Всегда лучше перебдеть чем недо.   
Уён как раз выходит из душа, когда ему сообщают о готовности завтрака. В халат он влетает в попыхах и, видимо, плохо запахивается, потому что парень, который приносит завтрак, краснея мучительно, отводит глаза.  
– Извините.  
Уён и сам краснеет вдруг – правда неловко ведь – и дверь перед носом парня закрывает поспешно.  
Завтрак в итоге остаётся нетронутым. Уён ковыряется в тарелке, пытается впихнуть в себя хотя бы ложку, но аппетит пропадает при одном только взгляде на еду. Поверхностная проверка на чары ничего не даёт (было бы удивительно, если бы дала), на ношение же зелий, нужных для выявления, собственно, зелий в чём-либо, у Уёна нет лицензии.   
Валить надо, ва-лить, и чем быстрее тем лучше. Уён кастует простое, но действенное заклинание, выдыхает мерцающее лиловое облако. Облако начинает разрастаться, постепенно заполняя собой всё пространство. Уён следит внимательно за этим процессом и одеваться начинает только когда облако бесследно растворяется в воздухе. Следов на поверхностях тоже не остаётся, замечательно. Теперь то, что Дьявол тут был, не сможет установить даже самая чуткая ищейка серафимов.  
– Заебало, – буркает Уён себе под нос.  
Как бы не хотелось всем этим заниматься и заметать следы близости с Дьяволом каждый раз, всё равно приходится и придётся в дальнейшем. Призывы демонов запрещены законодательно, единственное исключение – ведьмы, ведь для них это всё ещё вопрос жизни и смерти. Но для оформления такого призыва по всем правилам, именно по приоритету выживания, необходимо пройти все бюрократические круги ада. И вытерпеть присутствие наблюдающего от Комитета за соседней стенкой во время непосредственно секса. А то вдруг ведьма решит принести демону в жертву младеньчика какого, или продать чью душу безвинную, или ещё какое злое зло, которым до сих пор стращают народ.   
Уён осматривается в номере на предмет не забыл ли чего, находит маленькую конфету в фольге у пустого шкалика из-под вчерашнего виски. Дьявол всегда уходит не прощаясь, почти сразу, как Уён засыпает, но оставляет вот такие маленькие приятные презентики. Уён закидывает конфету в рот, фольгу прячет в задний карман джинс, и делает то, о чём не подумал сразу – лезет рукой под футболку. Немного неприятных ощущений и вместо татуировки контракта у тазовой косточки только чистая, нетронутая ничем кожа. Что-то подсказывает, что не помешает. Эта иллюзия может быть снята только Уёном лично, взломать её нельзя. Разве что под пытками, но вряд ли всё дойдёт до подобного.   
Да, Уён, может, и не состоит официально ни в одном ведьминском ковене, как, в принципе, не числится как ведьма ни в одном реестре (обычной силы и способности маг, спасибо подсуетившимся родителям) но свою нелегальную деятельность ведёт аккуратно, и хвосты подчищает со всем тщанием. У Уёна при себе сейчас нет ничего даже близкого похожего на запрещенку или на то, для чего требуется специальное разрешение. Призыв Дьявола не смогут доказать, больше же придираться не к чему – Уён чист, прижимать его не за что.  
Так что берём себя в руки, ещё раз проверяем, все ли возможные следы затёрли, и валим.  
Принимают Уёна прямо на выходе из отеля. Уён не сопротивляется – спасибо, он в своём уме – ознакамливается с ордером на арест, даёт обыскать карманы, не мешает защелкнуть наручники на запястьях.  
Рот открывает только один раз, когда устраивается на заднем сидении служебной машины.  
– И зачем я понадобился Смерти?  
– Узнаешь на месте, – отвечает жнец.  
Уён смотрит жнецу в лицо, опускает взгляд ниже, к пистолету, что лежит у того на коленях, ненавязчиво так дулом прямоком на Уёна. Очень мило, а главное как комфортно, зашибись просто. Уёну не нравится.  
О повелителях и их оружиях Уён наслышан более чем. Какова вероятность, что это не просто жнец, а именно повелитель с оружием? Что-то подсказывает, что все сто процентов.  
Лучше бы подвалы у серафимов, вот честно. С серафимами у Уёна был бы шанс. Сейчас же даже дёргаться бессмысленно, да и опасно. Можно было попытаться отбиться, когда к нему только подошли, но Уён слишком растерялся – он был готов к серафимам, не к жнецам. Теперь, если Уён слишком подозрительно дёрнется, очаровательное оружие на коленях жнеца вполне самостоятельно засадит в него пулю.  
У Смерти и их жнецов с ведьмами разговор короткий. И хорошо, что этот разговор вообще предусматривается – раньше, когда ведьмы только были созданы, их истребляли без жалости. Самые первые ведьмы были слишком нестабильны, до введения в схему их создания контрактов, им приходилось питаться душами. И Смерти, у которых все души наперечет, такое, понятное дело, не нравилось.  
Уёна могло бы спасти то, что он никогда не ел чужих душ. Но он незарегистрированная ведьма менее суток назад контактировавшая с Дьяволом. У него нет шансов.  
Академия Смерти встречает каким-то невменяемым количеством ступеней, по которым приходится подниматься. Ведут Уёна, к счастью, не учебными коридорами, но на этом его счастье кончается. Комната для допросов в принципе не то помещение, где ты будешь чувствовать себя счастливым. Тем более когда ты всё ещё в наручниках, глушащих силу, и эти наручники закрепляют в столе.  
Совсем не мило, ноль за сервис, продайте книгу жалоб.  
Ждать Уёну долго не приходится. Жнецы в принципе ребята пунктуальные, до стереотипов и стендапов, не исключено, что у них там не было записано, в каком часу начинать допрос. Уён смотрит на вошедшего уже знакомого жнеца, на того самого парня из отеля, что принёс ему завтрак (какая прелесть, как хорошо что Уён умеет себя слушать) и на человека, с которым провёл эту ночь.   
У Уёна сердце обрывается не мгновение, но тут же накатывает понимание – это не его Дьявол. Но вполне в духе его Дьявола таким своеобразным образом предупредить Уёна о чём-то. Вопрос только один – о чём? Хотя вряд ли Уёну бы намекали на кого-то, кому можно доверять.  
– Сонхва, коса Смерти, – представляется человек, чьей внешностью Уёна трахали всю ночь. Уён против воли сопоставляет его с тем, что видел и чувствовал прошлой ночью, но нет – как небо и земля, два абсолютно разных впечатления.   
– Не буду тебя мучать, – Сонхва садится напротив, переплетает пальцы в замок, подносит к подбородку. Говорит, смотря Уёну прямо в глаза. – Нам нужен твой демон.  
А нахер вам сходить не надо, – думает Уён в ответ. Видимо что-то такое проскальзывает в выражении его лица, потому что Сонхва вздыхает, качая головой.  
– Ты осознаешь, куда попал?  
Уён кивает осторожно.  
– Допустим.  
– Значит ты должен так же осознавать положение, в котором оказался. Это не предложение, это констатация факта – нам нужен твой демон и мы его получим. Вопрос только как, – Сонхва кладёт подбородок на переплетённые пальцы, улыбается только губами. – И тут уже всё зависит от тебя. Ты можешь его призвать. Либо. Либо мы делаем тебе очень, очень больно, и он показывается сам.  
Сонхва склоняет голову немного на бок, прикрывая глаза. Как бы спрашивает, какая из перспектив нравится Уёну больше.   
Перспективы Уёну не нравятся, просто отвратительные перспективы, что первая, что вторая. Те, что не были озвучены – тоже. Уён не сомневается, что Дьявол появится, как только почувствует неладное с печатью или с самим Уёном. Но умеют ли жнецы взламывать печати контракта?  
– Зачем он вам? – отпираться бесполезно, Уён помнит то "скрывающуюся ведьму" в ордене.  
Сонхва только улыбается, всё так же холодно и остро.  
Чёртовы наручники глушат силу подчистую. Уён всё ещё чувствует её в себе, но наружу она не выходит, вообще, ни капельки. Он практически обездвижен, он безоружен и беззащитен. Противопоставить им Уёну нечего. В голове вертится вычитанная вообще не важно где мысль откусить себе язык. Жнецы не умеют исцелять, пока в допросную добежит какой-нибудь врач, Уён вполне может успеть истечь кровью. Но это всё больше из разряда висельнического юмора, Уёну никогда духу не хватит на подобное.  
– Что скажешь? – спрашивает Сонхва.  
Что Уён скажет?  
– Иди на хер.  
Температура в допросной словно падает на несколько градусов.  
– Досадно, – Сонхва качает головой. – Значит пойдём по пути боли. Юно, Чонхо, зафиксируйте его. И в рот что-то.  
Уён пытается сопротивляться – дёргается, вырывается, даже умудряется кого-то укусить, за что тут же получает по рёбрам – но всё бесполезно. В четыре руки его оперативно крепят к стулу, фиксируя руки-ноги, привязывают за плечи к спинке стула, затягивают на голове кожаный ремень так, что даже если бы Уён внезапно сейчас набрался смелости откусить себе язык, то не смог бы, рот не закрыть.  
Стул с Уёном оттаскивают от стола, тяжелые ножки неприятно царапают по полу. Сонхва подходит медленно, на лице ни одной эмоции. Сонхва тянет заправленную футболку Уёна из джинс, хлопковая ткань рвётся почти что с оглушающим треском. Хотя у Уёна сердце, кажется, в ушах бьётся, удивительно вообще, как он слышит что-то ещё.  
Будет очень больно – бьётся в голове паническая мысль. Сила беснуется, закручивается в спирали, но не находит выхода из тела. Уёну только и остаётся, что смотреть яростно да слать на них всех проклятия, надеясь, что они сбудутся потом.  
Сонхва убирает края порванной футболки под ремни, которыми зафиксировали Уёна, касается его груди пальцами, большим пальцем тычет в солнечное сплетение. Глаза закрывает. И что бы Сонхва не делал дальше, но это хуже, гораздо хуже того, что Уён успевает себе представить.  
Уёна, несмотря на все крепежи, выгибает так, что стул начинает заваливаться, и кто-то из Юно-Чонхо подхватывает его под спинку, возвращая на место. Но Уёну не до того. Уён не чувствует своих слёз, не слышит своего крика – хотя кричать должен, не может не, и ни какой ремень во рту этому не помеха.   
Боль, яркая, ни с чем не сравнимая, вгрызается в тело сверлом, разрывает грудную клетку тысячей бомб. Уён не знал, что так бывает, что может быть настолько.  
Он не сразу осознаёт, что ядро боли, её источник, пропадает, что Сонхва убирает руку. С трудом разбирает, что ему, а может и не ему, говорят. Что-то про печать призыва и вот где она. Какая-то часть сознания беспристрастно сообщает, что слетела иллюзия.   
– Теперь будет проще – говорит кто-то.  
На печать призыва ложиться ладонь. Уён дёргается уйти от прикосновения, но некуда, ремни держат всё так же крепко. Непонятно что (точно не сила, сила работает не так, ей подобное не провернуть) Сонхвы зазубренными иглами проникает под кожу, посылает раскалённые разряды боли по нервным окончаниям. У Уёна в голове одна единственная четкая мысль, за которую удаётся цеплятся, отвратительная в своей сути – что ещё одной вспышки он не переживёт, что на этом всё и закончится. Хочется, чтобы закончилось побыстрее, ну почему человеческие тела настолько выносливы.  
Сонхву отбрасывает в сторону как тряпичную куклу. Демоническая энергия вырывается из печати стремительно, словно ограничители в наручниках для неё не более, чем картонные декорации. Уёну наконец удаётся нормально вдохнуть – жжение в груди никуда не пропадает, просто отходит на второй план.  
Сосредоточиться на происходящем необходимо критически, но не получается. Картинка перед глазами расплывается и словно рябит, никак не понять, сколько и кого или чего Уён перед собой видит.   
С трудом, но в большом, очень подвижном сгустке демонической энергии удаётся таки узнать Дьявола. Рога и хвосты Уёну, возможно, и мерещатся, а возможно и нет – родную форму Дьявола он видел всего один раз, очень давно, когда они заключали контракт. С тех пор Дьявол всегда приходил исключительно с позаимствованной внешностью.  
Очень хочется рассмотреть получше, запомнить Дьявола таким – наконец хоть что-то настоящее – и очень обидно, что Уён не в состоянии сосредоточится. Чёртово жжение в груди, кажется, единственное, что держит его в сознании. Кто-то что-то кричит, что-то ломают, над головой звучат выстрелы. Уён хочет уйти хотя бы с линии огня, но понимает, что не может пошевелить и пальцем.  
И как же адски горит в груди. Облегчение от прокатившейся по телу демонической энергии проходит ужасающе быстро, с каждым выдохом вдыхать становится всё сложнее.  
Уён чувствует, как пропадают удерживающие его ремни, как бессильно начинает стекать по стулу вниз тело, как подхватившие его руки не дают царапать грудь, не желающую теперь делать и вздоха. А потом Уёна накрывает первобытным, всепоглощающим ужасом, который заглушает всё.

  
В глаза словно песка сыпанули, открыть их стоит огромных усилий. Уён пытается понять, где он, но мутный потолок, который он над собой видит, не сообщает ровным счётом ничего.  
– Пришел в себя? – над Уёном склоняется и тут же исчезает чьё-то лицо, матрас сбоку прогибается под чужим весом, когда кто-то встаёт – Сейчас, я дам тебе воды.  
О да, воды было бы замечательно.  
Уёна придерживают, пока он пьёт, помогают сесть, подкладывая под спину подушки, вытирают потёкшую по подбородку воду.   
– Тебе сейчас нельзя засыпать, придётся потерпеть, – объясняет Дьявол (Уён узнаёт его по голосу). – Как ты? – спрашивает, едва ощутимо поглаживая щеку Уёна костяшками пальцев.  
– Хреново, – отвечает Уён, но из горла вырывается невнятный хрип. Сорвал что ли? Хотя оно и не удивительно.  
Дьявол накрывает шею Уёна ладонью, совсем немного сжимает пальцы, массируя. В комнате полумрак и Уён не видит выражение его лица, но что-то подсказывает, что Уёну бы оно не понравилось.  
Уён жестом требует ещё стакан воды, опустошает наполовину самостоятельно.   
– Тебе бы отлежаться, – вздыхает Дьявол. – Резонанс душ для ведьм штука очень опасная.  
– Резонанс душ? – сипит Уён.  
– Да, – Дьявол садится на пол у кровати. Говорит с таким холодом в голосе, что у Уёна мурашки по спине пробегают – такого тона у Дьявола не было даже когда они только узнавали друг друга:  
– Сонхва входил с тобой в резонанс, он ведь оружие. Знал, что твоя душа для этого не приспособлена, что ничего не получится, и всё равно входил. “Самый быстрый и эффективный способ дестабилизировать печать”.  
Уёну много чего есть сказать про быстрые и эффективные методы работы жнецов (и совсем немного интересно, кого Дьявол передразнивает с таким ядом в голосе). Но Дьявол вспоминает Сонхву и у Уёна стреляет в голове воспоминанием с допроса.  
– Он называл тебя Хонджуном. Это твоё имя? Хонджун?  
– И это всё, что тебя сейчас интересует? – спрашивает Дьявол крайне возущённо.  
– Нет, –Уён бы покачал головой отрицательно, если бы на это были силы. У него тысяча и один вопрос и столько же претензий, но этот сейчас самый главный. – Я, возможно, наконец узнал твоё имя. Это интересует меня в первую очередь.  
Разговоры сиплым шёпотом, оказывается, отнимают столько сил, кто бы мог подумать.   
Дьявол молчит. Достаточно долго молчит. Но всё же отвечает.  
– Да, меня зовут Хонджун.  
– И я могу теперь так тебя называть?   
Дьявол молчит ещё дольше.  
– Если ты так хочешь, – отвечает, вздыхая.  
– Хонджун. Хонджун-Хонджун-Хондж-, – Уён закашливается всё-таки. Пытается отказаться от помощи, но всё-таки принимает ещё один стакан воды.   
Уён ничего не может с собой поделать, звать Дьявола по имени хочется снова и снова.   
– Мне нравится, – резюмирует Уён, улыбаясь.  
Ответная улыбка Дьявола (Хонджуна) чувствуется кожей.  
– Это всё, что тебя интересует?   
– Нет, – силы прибывают как по волшебству, Уён чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем ещё минуту назад. – Чья у тебя сейчас внешность?  
Ответа не следует.  
– Хонджун? Хонджун, включи свет.  
– Нет.   
На лёгкую, полную возмущения обиду, силы находятся легко. Хонджун, кажется, наконец выглядит собой, и отказывается это показывать!  
– Не сейчас, – исправляется Хонджун. Но поздно, Уён всё равно обещает себе его стукнуть, когда придёт в себя. – Что тебе рассказать? Тебе нельзя терять сознание.  
– Зачем ты был им нужен? – спрашивает Уён. – И почему мне нельзя терять сознание?  
– Души ведьм не предназначены для вхождения в резонанс, – отвечает Хонджун. – У вас и душ в каноническом понимании этого слова нет. Душа стабильная материя сама по себе, ваши же души не стабильны, стабильными их делают контракты с нами, как ты знаешь. Мы, впрочем, тоже получает от этого свой профит, так что никто не в накладе.  
Уён хмурится недовольно – основы он помнит, нет необходимости их проговаривать.  
– Оружие может войти в резонанс только со стабильной душой, для всех остальных это будет очень болезненный процесс. С нами они, кстати, тоже не могут войти в резонанс – у нас души другой полярности, – Уён чувствует злую удовлетворённую улыбку Хонджуна в его следующих словах. – Руку ему приживить не смогут.   
Уён не чувствует по этому поводу ни сострадания, ни радости, ничего, пусто. Не видеть бы жнецов больше никогда, вот это было бы хорошо.   
И.   
Хонджун не отвечает на вопрос.  
– Так зачем ты был им нужен?  
– Уже незачем.  
– Хонджун! – надо же, даже получилось повысить голос.  
Хонджун вздыхает.   
– Им нужна была моя помощь. Но они выбрали очень неправильный способ о ней попросить.  
Максимально скверный способ они выбрали, думает Уён.  
– И в чём им нужна была помощь ты не скажешь, – Уён не спрашивает, утверждает.  
Хонджун конечно же отвечает отрицательно.  
– Это уже не важно, разбираться они будут без моего участия. И они дали слово, что больше тебя не тронут. Что? Не смотрит так, жнецы при всей своей ебанутости твари чести и слово своё держат.  
Уён всё равно не может смирить скепсис. Но даже если жнецы к нему больше и не полезут, всё равно остаются серафимы – им до душ дела нет никакого, зато вот сам Уён заинтересует их более чем. Хотя кто знает, когда Уён сможет вернуться к своим делишкам.  
– Кстати, – Хонджун берёт руку Уёна в свою, мнёт её массажными движениями. – Смерть выписали тебе моральную компенсацию, посмотришь потом, я на столе положил. Но больше можешь не переживать за своё происхождение, этот вопрос улажен.  
– Что? – Уёну не послышалось? Смерть сделали что?   
– Легализовали тебя. Всё будет хорошо, – Хонджун быстро целуёт в центр ладони, тут же накрывает место поцелуя большим пальцем, растирая. – Хочешь что-то ещё узнать? Могу рассказать сказку.  
Сказочник нашелся – фыркает Уён. У него всё ещё тысяча вопросов и тысяча и одна претензия, но все силы внезапно испаряются, даже языком шевелить втягость. Так что пусть будут сказки. Главное на них не отрубиться, раз уж засыпать нельзя.


End file.
